Monet St. Croix (Earth-616)
; formerly , , (Paris branch) | Relatives = Louis St. Croix (grandfather); Lenore St. Croix (step-grandmother, deceased); Cartier St. Croix (father); unnamed mother (deceased); Marius (Emplate) (older brother); Claudette and Nicole (M-Twins) (younger sisters); | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = X-Factor Investigations Headquarters, New York City, New York; formerly Detroit, Michigan; Mutant Town, Manhattan, New York City, New York; Xavier Institute, Salem Center, Westchester County, New York; Massachusetts Academy, Snow Valley, Massachusetts; Monaco; Algeria | Gender = Female | Height = 5'7" | Weight = 125 lbs | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = M has spent considerable time merged with her siblings. | CharRef = | Citizenship = French, Yugoslavian | Citizenship2 = Algerian | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Private Investigator, Adventurer, Socialite, former Student | Education = | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = Sarajevo, Bosnia | Creators = Scott Lobdell; Chris Bachalo | First = Category:Modern-Age Characters | HistoryText = Origin She is a second child of a rich and eccentric father, Ambassador Cartier St. Croix, a wealthy former president of several corporations from Monaco, and his wife, a descendant of Algerian royalty. She was born in Sarajevo, Bosnia. She is a favorite child of her father. Generation X After the death of her mother, her brother Marius was kicked out of home. He eventually returned and invited Monet to join him in conquering another dimension, but she scornfully rejected him. Fed up with her high-handed attitude towards him, Marius magically trapped her in the form of a mute creature with razor-sharp, diamond-hard red skin, Penance. Finding their sister missing, Claudette and Nicole thought Monet was dead and that Marius was to blame. Claudette opened a dimensional portal to sentence Marius too and he called after Penance to join him, saying that only he could cure her. She followed after him and became his slave and "dinner". As Penance original Monet St. Croix joined Generation X. While all four St. Croix children possessed some form of power, Monet had a plethora of her own, including self propelled flight, superhuman strength and reflexes, and telepathy to name a few. In addition to her powers she tended to have a sizable attitude and a large chip on her shoulder, to the say the least. She quickly clashed with many of her Generation X teammates and often earned their irritation with her condescending attitude and occasional arrogance. Her rival, Jubilee, often teased that her only power to was simply to be "perfect". In truth, Monet had survived an incredible series of ordeals, including enslavement at the hands of her brother Emplate. As a result, M became self-reliant and outwardly harsh and defensive to make up for her fear and insecurity. The only person she allowed to see her vulnerabilities was Everett Thomas, with whom she started a brief romantic relationship. M was one of the most devastated of the Generation X team members when Synch sacrificed his own life to stop an exploding bomb that had been placed at the academy by Emma Frost's cruel sister, Adrienne. Soon after Synch's death, the team rapidly began to fall apart, even as Monet began to open up by acting a little more human and vulnerable around her fellow teammates. Following the bomb incident, Monet began to observe Emma Frost acting strangely villainous causing the entire team to question her leadership abilities, particularly when combined with Banshee's relapse into alcoholism following the death of his lover, Moira MacTaggert. X-Corps The team soon parted ways, however, M temporarily joined Banshee's militant X-Corps with Husk and Jubilee in order to keep an eye on the devastated Irish mutant. However, the X-Corps were soon destroyed by Mystique, and M joined the X-Corporation's European branch located in Paris. Monet helped the X-Men battle Black Tom Cassidy and the Juggernaut before returning to her duties at X-Corporation Europe. X-Factor Investigations Following the events of M-Day, Monet then opted to join the motley crew of X-Factor Investigations, a private detective agency run by Multiple Man. Monet then later on completed her first mission on the team; by telepathically tricking the famous actor, Jack Vaughn, to confess to the murder of Gloria Santiago's sister. Afterwards, Monet broke down and cried in Jamie's arms after empathizing with the victim, but quickly threatened to break him in half if he ever revealed her moment of "weakness". A comment made to Rictor implied that she no longer wished to go by the name "M". However, in a therapy session with Doc Samson, Monet stated that she hid behind the "M" persona so that others would not see how vulnerable she had become due to the lengthy amount of time she was held captive by her brother. Cartier St. Croix was kidnapped by Karl Mordo, who suffers from cancer. Mordo used Cartier to catch Monet, cause he needed her life energy to heal himself. Monet tricked Mordo by using her telepathy, and he went away. | Powers = Monet St. Croix is a mutant with a wide variety of mutant powers at superhuman levels and representing a near-perfect human being. *'Invulnerability:' Monet is virtually invulnerable to injury. She is so durable she can withstand blows from beings such as World War Hulk mostly unharmed. *'Healing Factor:' Should M be injured somehow, she possesses a regenerative quality allowing her to heal and recover from near-fatal wounds extremely quickly. The effect also has the added benefit of making her more resistant to toxins, disease and possibly also the aging process. *'Enhanced Senses:' M's senses are so advanced that she possesses telescopic vision, night vision and superhuman acute hearing. *'Superhuman Agility:' Her agility, balance and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels beyond the natural physical limits and capabilities of the finest human specimen. *'Flight:' Her flight speed is at least 500 MPH. In X-Factor 04, she caught up with--and leisurely maintained the speed of--a passenger plane carrying a suspect while inducing a psychic illusion. *'Superhuman Strength' Lift 10 tons *'Superhuman Dexterity' *'Superhuman Speed:' Her speed is greatly enhanced far more than peak human. Her top speed isn't known but she can move at least 100 mph. *'Superhuman Reflexes:' Her reflexes are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete.. *'Superhuman Stamina:' Her physical stamina is such that she possesses greater physical stamina than any ordinary human and can exert herself at her peak for up to 24 hours before the build up of fatigue toxins in her blood began to impair her. *'Telepathy:' Ability to read minds and project her thoughts into the minds of others and defensively mask her mind against telepathic intrusion. Monet has also been shown to be capable of other basic telepathic abilities such as illusion casting and memory wiping. The range of her telepathy is generally limited to within a few feet of Monet. *'Superhuman Intuitive Ability:' Process information quickly, giving her vast knowledge and intelligence, an accelerated learning aptitude, a knack for quickly analyzing multiple information and operating machinery, eidetic memory (meaning she never forgets anything, photographic memory, and has perfect recall) memory, speed read, and high deductive/reasoning skills. *'Ability to perceive mutants' auras' *'Gestalt Form:' Monet can merge with her other siblings. | Abilities = M is formidable in hand-to-hand combat and her intelligence is beyond genius level. She has perfect memory and superhuman intuitive skills. M also is Multilingual, capable of speaking a variety of different languages. Capable of using computers and electronic devices with ease. | Strength = M is capable of lifting approximately 10 tons. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Monet is a citizen of France, Yugoslavia, and Algeria, with passports from all three countries. * Like her mother, Monet is a muslim. * She was thought to be autistic, also it was only Claudette's autism emerging on the impersonated M. | Trivia = * Scott Lobdell, the creator of M and Penance, never intended for there to be a "real" M - only the St. Croix twins. * In early appearances, Monet had a much darker skin color than how she is usually portrayed now. The reason for this is not known. | Links = }} Category:Post-M-Day Mutants (The 198) Category:Telepaths Category:Power Sensing Category:Flight Category:Regeneration Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Superhuman Senses Category:Night Vision Category:Telescopic Vision Category:Hyperacusia Category:Muslim Characters Category:Gestalt Characters Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Multilingual